Bridgette
Coverage thumb|left|196pxBridgette is the tenth contestant to arrive on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. As she had been given false information that the show was being filmed on a beach, she brings all of her surfing gear with her. She first introduces herself to the guys and Geoff quickly introduces himself. She is also greeted by Beth, and while doing all this she is shown to be a bit clumsy, hitting Chris on his head and almost knocking out Harold, Duncan and Trent with her surfboard as she turns around. Bridgette also helps DJ to control Leshawna, who was going to attack Harold because of his comments of her being "big and loud." She is placed on the Killer Bass, along with Geoff, which seems to make her happy. thumb|left|196px Total Drama World Tour /wiki/Walk_Like_An_Egyptian_-_Part_1 Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1], Bridgette arrives after Tyler, and trips over him, Ezekiel and Izzy. She is later helped up by Alejandro, who she seems to be attracted to, but quickly exclaims "I have a boyfriend!" defensively. After Chris, annoyed from Owen's fear, stubs Owen with a frying pan, Chris asks if anyone else have a problem with that, with which Bridgette replied, "Dibs on the window seat.” When Chris shows the first class, Bridgette is impressed, and sits next to Gwen (along with Izzy and Noah). After the plane began take-off, she fell out of her seat, but Alejandro caught her. Dazed, she asked "Is the earth moving?" In Come Fly With Us, she sings with Lindsay and falls for Alejandro's charms again. When Gwen and Duncan refuse to sing, Chris explains the rules, but Bridgette interrupts by singing the rest of his line, so as to prevent her elimination further. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Alejandro offers to carry her and Lindsay up the pyramid, which they agree to. Once they get to the top of the pyramid, Alejandro says that it's too steep for him to carry them down, but Bridgette has the idea of surfing down the pyramid, using a sign on top of the pyramid. Bridgette's team crosses the finish line second, and she is put on Team Victory with Lindsay, Ezekiel, DJ, Harold, and Leshawna, which places Alejandro on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Bridgette doesn't speak much, but she apologizes to Geoff in the confession cam for falling for Alejandro's charms. She tells him that it isn't what it seems like and that it was just the heat of Egypt, but she begins to unintentionally talk about Alejandro and his thick hair. Bridgette was the first one from her team to find out that they have been running in circles, After Harold discovers that the stick given to Team Victory by Chris is a divining rod, she cheers, saying that it's awesome. After Team Victory lost, Bridgette is shown voting for Ezekiel in the confessional. While doing so, she is seen applying make-up (though she said that she likes to keep it natural). thumb|238pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Bridgette says she wants to "Catch a barrel" in Before We Die. During the "Super Human Mega-Pinball Smash" challenge, when every team needed to choose the one that played the game, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot chose Alejandro. Chris throws the panda bear at him and instead of it attacking him, Alejandro charmed the panda bear, which Bridgette finds cute. During the second challenge, Harold insists that she calls him 'sensei', which she seems annoyed by. In the ad, DJ freezes up during his only line, so Bridgette says it instead. Team Victory is sent to another elimination, where she is shown voting for Harold, and at the Barf Bag Ceremony, she receives the second Barf Bag (after the barf bag hits her arm, due to a bad throw). thumb|left|284pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Bridgette starts falling head-over-heels for Alejandro. When all the contestants start bundling up when they reach the Yukon, Alejandro lets Lindsay, Izzy, and Leshawna join him. Noah tries to bundle with Bridgette, clearly attracted to her, but she refuses sternly. Alejandro, then smiles at her invitingly, which she happily accepts. During the first challenge, which was hopping over ice flows, Bridgette almost falls into the water, but Alejandro catches her before she slips. Even though in the confessional she says that she still has Geoff as her boyfriend, she starts falling for Alejandro's charming looks. Also, she starts believing that with Geoff around, she was constantly staying away from guys, mainly due to their constant making out. With Geoff gone, she thinks that she is now more vulnerable to the guys, especially Alejandro. When the two reach another ice flow, Bridgette trips and accidentally kisses Alejandro on the lips. She quickly apologizes and gets back up, horrified, and slightly happy with what had just happened. Later, they reach a checkpoint which was used in the dog-sled challenge. There, Alejandro gives Bridgette his shirt to keep her warm. When she sees his bare chest, she is simply dazzled. When Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot reaches the checkpoint, Alejandro once again tries to lure Bridgette into giving him a kiss. Before they do, Alejandro runs off, and in the end, Bridgette ends up kissing the metal checkpoint pole, freezing her in place. Chris comes by and, sensing dramatic and heartfelt emotion, makes her sing about getting stuck. Team Amazon, arriving just at that moment, is forced to sing back-up while Bridgette sings Stuck to a Pole. After the song, Bridgette begs for Chris' water bottle. Chris apologizes and says that the water bottle he had was the only one with him. After Chris drinks from the bottle and throws it to the ground, Bridgette reaches for it and after a few tries, only ends up with two drops of water. With her being stuck to the pole, Team Victory had lost their third challenge in a row. Bridgette was voted off, but before taking the Drop of Shame, she says with her tongue still stuck on the flag pole, "Alejandro! He's evil!" However, due to her tongue being stuck to the pole, the rest of the team is unable to understand her. She keeps saying this during her fall, once again, to no avail. Unfortunately, the pole tangles with her parachute as she descends, leaving her fate unknown. Later, in the confessional, Alejandro admits that he tricked her into falling for him, calling her expendable. A deleted clip shows Bridgette falling from the plane, still attached to the pole, she begins to cuss out Alejandro and scold herself for falling for his tricks, she then apologizes to Geoff via the camera; despite not having a parachute, Bridgette lands safely in a giant cake in Russia (That Owen mentioned earlier), cheerfully commenting on the cake's deliciousness after landing in it. thumb|190pxBridgette appears in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, where she first refuses to come out and be interviewed, as she is embarrassed about what had happened on the show. Beth coaxes her out, only to exit with a bag over her head. Bridgette asks her if she could just text Geoff her apology instead, but she then agrees to sing "her way." She goes on stage and sings I'm Sorry to Geoff, who still doesn't accept her apology. She then offers to open some viewer mail, but ends up humiliated when it's someone asking her to kiss another pole. She then gets into an argument with Geoff, which Blaineley attempts to turn into a "smackdown.” Instead of fighting, she and Geoff just end up making out for the rest of the episode, as Geoff had forgiven her. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, she returns to co-hosting the aftermath with Geoff, hosting a telethon in an attempt to raise $500,000 to re-fuel the Total Drama Jumbo Jet that had ran out of fuel and become stranded in Jamaica in the previous episode. She and Geoff sing Save This Show to entice viewers to donate, but fail to achieve anything. Blaineley returns, surprising Bridgette, who believed that she had gone back to Celebrity [[Archivo:Geoff_and_Bridgette_TDWT_Aftermath.jpg|thumb|280px]Manhunt], only for Geoff to tell her that they refused to give her job back. Bridgette proceeds to introduce and greet Lindsay and puts up her four hundred tubes of lip gloss as a gift for anyone who donates $25. At first, she is happy to have some phone calls, and have received some money, only to discover, courtesy of Blaineley, that from the calls, Katie and Sadie are talking to each other, Harold was checking movie times, and the donation was all from Harold's mother, in exchange for him cleaning out the garage. They make several attempts to raise the money, such as setting a particular amount before showing a few clips or introducing segments. They show Total Drama Fugitives, featuring further sightings of Ezekiel and Duncan. Bridgette remarks on one featuring Duncan disguised as an Elvis Presley wannabe when his wig gets knocked off and he flees, saying that was definitely Duncan after spotting his mohawk. With the end of the Total Drama Fugitives segment, they introduce DJ. Bridgette is quite happy to have him as a guest, and is somewhat worried about him when Geoff attempts to resurface his bad experience with the animals throughout the season, due to the Curse of the Mummified Dog. When Blaineley unexpectedly releases all of the animals, Bridgette is attacked by a snapping turtle. After cutting to commercial, Bridgette attempts to bandage Geoff's arm and discovers they have achieved over $300,000, but must now raise another $500,000, since the amount has been raised to a million, due to the animals thrashing and wrecking the aftermath studio. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Bridgette's role of aftermath co-host for the episode is filled by Blaineley, who sent Bridgette away (against her will) as a roving reporter, in her own place. Bridgette was shown freezing in Siberia on her own, taking hits from an angry Blaineley fan, along with worrying about being attacked by a bear, again. In the end, she says she cannot go back yet, because she has to care for the bear's injured paw. thumb|leftIn Hawaiian Style, it is said by Geoff that Bridgette was supposed to return, but she is still stuck in Russia because Blaineley only gave Bridgette her own passport, which doesn't allow her to return. However, Bridgette arrives to the set by surfing, along with Bruno the bear. He had become her new pet, which caused him to become extremely possessive of Bridgette, and attack anyone who came near her, something that greatly annoys Geoff, since it keeps them from reuniting until the end of the episode. During Who You Gonna Root For?, Geoff and Bridgette sing a duet. Bridgette then later co-hosts the show, along with Geoff, and does not hold back when expressing her displeasure about Alejandro being in the final three. Later on, as they are about to begin the "Lava-surfing challenge,” Bridgette is the only one feeling sorry for Blaineley, so she instructs Owen to help her on Team Heather, while Eva, Justin, and Leshawna are only put on the team for numbers sake, as she finds it unbelievable that Alejandro has five people on his team, while Heather has a mere one. Later on, when Courtney wins the surf competition of the episode, Bridgette compliments her for her victory in a challenge that was rigged to be unbeatable. She gives Courtney a prize (a wheelbarrow) which she says will help Courtney's favorite player in the final challenge, which much to Bridgette's displeasure, is Alejandro. She proceeds to sign off the show. Along with Geoff and the Peanut Gallery, she is seen waiting for the final three at the beach by the end of Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, looking visibly upset when Heather arrives first. When Heather gets to pick the tie-breaker challenge in Hawaiian Punch, Bridgette worries when the golf-balls in the chamber Heather is placed in start to hit Heather hard. She claims that she and Geoff put in ping-pong balls, only for Chris to reveal he purposely switched them, claiming he was not mad, just 'disappointed' in them for their lack of sadism. She proceeds to wait at the top of the volcano to see the conclusion, sweaty like the rest of the peanut gallery from the volcano's extreme heat, and despite her enmity with Heather, cheers when Heather tricks Alejandro just like he had done to her. When the locals reveal that the signs which Bridgette, Geoff and the Peanut Gallery formed a human wall around before were to warn of not dropping pineapples in the volcanoes, the volcano starts to rumble and after Ezekiel's fall into the volcano with the case, it erupts and Bridgette runs down the volcano along with everyone else, unintentionally trampling Alejandro on the way. She then runs to the water in order to escape from the lava. She laughs with the others when Chris' boat is sunk by a flying Ezekiel before flaming rocks start to fall. She is last seen swimming away from the island with the rest of the contestants while screaming. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Bridgette appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She and Geoff are dancing together at the stern of the yacht while she watches the still injured Alejandro carrying Heather. thumb|182pxIn Backstabbers Ahoy!, Bridgette arrived to the island alongside Dakota via canoe. Due to her contract, she had to demonstrate the challenge alongside Dakota, which she was noticeably very angry about. Their canoe was attacked shortly afterward by the shark Fang, causing Dakota to cling to Bridgette in terror. They both then had to demonstrate to the remaining contestants how to set off one of the mines, and when they did, Bridgette was sent flying by the explosion and landed on the Dock of Shame, next to Chris, in a charred heap. Audition tape thumb|left|181pxView this video for Bridgette's audition tape. In her audition tape, Bridgette is standing on a beach in her wetsuit, beside a van which has surfboards leaned against it, possibly meaning that she not only came to this beach to film her audition tape, but also to surf, since her hair is not yet wet. Her friend then says "We're on Bridge!" and to the cheers of her friends, which are mostly boys, Bridgette starts whistling "Yankee Doodle" through her nose. Bridgette then laughs to herself and admits that she knows she sucks, but goes on to say that she's a real friend and an honest player. She adds that if they pick her, she promises to either win with integrity, or leave with her head held high. Camp TV thumbIn Camp TV, Bridgette's design differs significantly from her current look. She has her hair braided back along with a headband in it, freckles on her face, earrings, and wears ripped daisy dukes. Her eyes are very wide in her original design, instead of the usual relaxed eyes she currently has. She also seems to have a necklace. Little else is known about her, since she was not featured in the promo, except for when the others' feet were shown in the shower stalls in the Camp TV promo. However, it is worth nothing that some of her original design, such as the wide eyes and freckles on the face, resembles Courtney's current design. Trivia *Bridgette has started off four songs in Total Drama World Tour. *Bridgette has ranked fourth on both of her teams. *Bridgette, along with Alejandro and Trent, is known to be on the honor roll at her high school, and is the only female so far to do so (although it can be assumed Courtney is on her school's honor roll as well). *Bridgette is the first contestant to get an individual song in Total Drama World Tour. *Bridgette is the only female to have been the first female eliminated from a season twice, as she was the first female eliminated from both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. *Despite known for her surfing skills before Total Drama Island, the only times Bridgette was shown surfing are in the opening sequence of Total Drama World Tour, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, and Hawaiian Style. Gallery Bridgette.png ''' Total Drama Island GandBThemeSong.png|Geoff with Bridgette in the opening sequence. It's Briddgy.png|"I thought we were going to be on a beach." - Bridgette Ertv.png|Bridgette accidentally hits Chris with her surf board. Giddget.png|Bridgette and Geoff meet for the first time. WelcomeCody3.png|Bridgette, Lindsay, and Leshawna. 2Unhappy5.png|Bridgette takes the first jump off the cliff... 2Unhappy6.png|...and makes it. Yeah homeschool, educate us.jpg|Eva and Bridgette do not respond well to Ezekiel's sexist comments. LeShawnaLoveLetter.png|Gwen and Bridgette with Leshawna is not surprised that she has been getting letters. Bridgette Geoff Ezekiel Pool.PNG|Ezekiel at Playa Des Losers with Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette Bops Hat.png|Ezekiel tries to sneak up on Bridgette from underwater. 'Total Drama Action Ohhh.png|Beth discovers the source of the mysterious sucking sound. Leshawna has no tact.png|Leshawna hugs Geoff and Bridgette upon being safe over them. Total Drama World Tour BridgeDJSurf-1-.png|Bridgette in Opening Secuence. AlejandroSavesBridgette-1-.png|Bridgette is caught by Alejandro when she gets catapulted by the plane jerking. U.png|Bridgette sings the rules about singing WLAE29-1-.png|Bridgette votes off Ezekiel. 640px-BWD - We'dLikeToKeepOnLiving-1-.png|bridgette sing in Before We Die. Aw bridgette-1-.jpg|Bridgette admires Alejandro with his panda bear in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. 640px-BridgetteJapan-1-.jpg|Bridgette Actue in the Comercial. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy023-1-.png|Bridgette votes for Harold. BridgettexAlejandro-1-.png|Bridgette attempting to relay to Alejandro that she has a boyfriend. 3x04-Anything-Yukon-Do-I-Can-Do-Better-total-drama-island-13907056-525-356-1-.jpg|Bridgette is still stuck to the pole when the musical number warning sounds. BridgettePole-1-.png|Bridgette sing Stuck to a Pole. 640px-Immagine-1-.png|Bridgette gets voted off by her teammates. 639px-Bridgettefalls-1-.png|Bridgette falling out of the plane with a pole stuck to her. Bethandbridgette-1-.png|Bridgette refuses to show herself to Geoff. 0Shot7-1-.png|Bridgette singing I'm Sorry. 0Shot8-1-.png|"Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond..." BridgetteVersusGeoff-1-.png|In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Bridgette and Geoff are both furious at each other. 0Shot12-1-.png|Bridgette and Geoff start fighting... 633px-Bridgetteandgeoff-1-.jpg|...but end up making-out instead... 0Shot15-1-.png|...for the rest of the show. STS - Bridgette.jpg|Bridgette sing "Save This Show" Sisters.png|Bridgette dances in Sisters. StudioAnimal.jpg|Bridgette and Geoff try to raise money after the aftermath studio gets trashed. Brainzila.png|Bridgette interviews "Brainzilla." BrigetteAfterExplotion.png|Bridgette and Geoff after the explosion. Bridgette in Siberia.JPG|Bridgette, stuck in Siberia, thanks to Blaineley. BridgeFreeze.png|Bridgette is shown to be stuck in Siberia. IMG 0859.png|Bridgette helping Bruno. Bridgette's Animal Compassion.JPG|Bridgette nursing Bruno's injured paw after being trapped in Siberia. Aaline1.png|Bridgette as a puppet in This Is How We Will End It. Brunosurfing.jpg|Bruno and Bridgette surf alongside one another. BXG Reunited.jpg|Bridgette and Geoff are reunited. Bridgettescoldsbruno.jpg|Bridgette and Geoff are reunited. Hterbridge.png|Bridgette sings Who You Gonna Root For? in Hawaiian Style. E24End.png|Bridgette signs off the show. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' ExCampersROTIHD.png|Bridgette dancing with Geoff on the yacht in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. Backstabbers Ahoy (19).png|Bridgette makes a cameo appearance. Backstabbers Ahoy (20).png|Bridgette makes a cameo and is unhappy. Backstabbers Ahoy (21).png|Fang attacks Dakota and Bridgette. Backstabber (85).png|Bridgette and Dakota are frightened by Fang. Backstabber (86).png|Bridgette and Dakota have to demonstrate how to set off a mine. Backstabbers Ahoy (39).png|Chris ignores Bridgette's condition after she is hit by an explosive. Bridgette Bridgette Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Victory Categoría:Hosts on Total Drama. Categoría:Cameo